Kagyomin
The state of Kagyōmin, or Kagyohomin (Rendered in English as Kagyomin) is one of the 13 states of the Republic of Amasanen. It is located on the north-west region of the republic, and shares borders with At-Turab, Konstanta, Hampton, Meshtla and Alania. History The territory currently populated by Hitokians used to be populated primarily by arabians displaced by the wars, who coexisted with the native Hapese inhabitants, making a triving society on the dunes of the arid desert of the northeast of Amasenen. The Australian war caused destruction everywhere it reached, provoking the Japan-stablished Hitokian communities to be displaced. They were deported, ending in several countries, including Amasenen. In the span of 4 years, roughly 60000 Hitokians arrived, bringing troubles to the society of the, at that time, At-Turab. Several years went on with deep social tension between the Arabians and Hitokians, provoking tension and fights on the streets, the Hitokians were relegated, bullied, set aside and marginated by the Arabic population. This stage in the history of the state was popularly called "Deiseikeneñi byushi" (Nine years of suffering) in the Hitokians communities, whilst just being called "almaeraka" (The battle) within the arabic communities. Protests and fights throughout the state put the state government under pressure of making a movement. During these 9 years, the Hitokian culture developed deeply in an attempt to generate spaces that they could call own. Multiple courses to learn both Arabic and Hitoku were taken up from the very foundings, as well as multiple musical communities and academies to develop and maintain the language in face of the constant attempts of exclusion and utter exile. Both pacific and violent groups of power formed around the Hitokian communities, both having very different methodologies that included graffiti of Hitoku words and curses, burning of tires and other objects, marches and singings, etc. After years of tension, and seeing that the state government would not make a movement, and with the fear of a potential civil war, the national powers decided to separate the communities in 2 different states. At-Turab and Kagyōmin were being born. Despite the promises of utter peace and a belonging-to community, some arabians decided to stay in there. The old capital, back then primarily Arabic, were fully redesigned to accomodate the life style of the Hitoku people, deeply remaking brands, signs, redesigning and translating documents, and converting the old At-Turab state into a true home for the people in Kagyōmin. Nowadays, the motto of the state "Our home", symbol of the fight, resistance and peace of the past generation, sits proudly on the entrances to the administrative complex of Kagyōmin. Geography The geography of the state is comprised by 2 primary, well defined geographies. A beachy, plain and warm east, and a mountanious west. The average elevation or the terrain is an astounding 500mts, as most of the state is covered in mountains. The borders of the state are primarily dictated by the mountain ranges of the state. To the east, the border with Konstanta and Hampton are defined by the Gogokumu mountain range. To the south, the Meshta and Alania borders are defined by the Seikyumen mountain range. And to the north, the border with At-Turab was drawn over the Gogokumu and Meaken mountain ranges. There are also 3 small islands close to the coast. The first is the Arab island, on the north. On the south, the Shima island holds the biggest settlement in the state, giving home to over 25000 people. The most densely populated Japanese community is also located there, accounting for nearly 40% of the entire Japanese population of Kagyōmin. The third island is located at 43km from the nearest coast, right above Alania's border, and it's populated with a few Hitokians that are more symph of Alania's government and economic decisions. There is also a huge geographic depression located on the Omokina district, over 200 meters wide and 67 meters deep. This depression is often used as a turist attraction. Demography The demography of the state is quite defined. 87,4% of the population of the state is Hitokian or has direct Hitokian ascendence, this includes mixtures of Hitokians and Arabians. Roughly 1,2% of the population is of arabic origin, mostly having direct ascendence from the era of the 9 years of suffering. There is also a strong Japanese weight, major Japanese communities and mixed communities compose over 32000 inhabitants. Other minorities include French communities, Malay communities, Persian communities, among others. Category:State